


Modelling with Marinette

by Theonewhosawitall



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: Missing chapter from Dates With Marinette. The modelling shoot during the summer holidays, with NIno Alya Marinette and Adrien working on a single shoot together, that was too long to put into the last story. Enjoy.





	Modelling with Marinette

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dates With Marinette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165188) by [Theonewhosawitall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall). 



Adrien was trying his hardest to convince Nathalie, and the wardrobe department, to follow one seasonal theme for this shoot instead of all four. After all it was the height of summer, hot enough to fry an egg on the ground outside, they would be under and they wanted them to wear sweaters. One of them would collapse of heat stroke. More possibly. It wouldn't be the first time. Many models had fallen under these lights, but these people weren't models. They were children Adrien cared about. Marinette, Nino and Alya were here as a favour to Adrien. He was so busy over the summer holidays they had to come and work for him to spend any time with him. He didn’t want them to be uncomfortable. But Adrien couldn't do it. No one wanted to go against Gabriel and risk his wrath.  
Four seasons stayed, despite the heat.  
Dejected, he headed back into the room where his friends were waiting. Adrien pushed the door open, and a cheer went up from all of his friends. He straightened up in surprise, and grinned when he realised that they were cheering for him, for no reason other than they could.

"There he is!" Alya cheered.

"Adrien!" Nino laughed.

"Hey you!" Marinette forced herself to lighten up.

She'd been feeling pretty down all day. All week really. After that last meeting with Chat Noir, after hearing him confess his love for her - for Ladybug – and having to hurt him, she wasn't feeling too great.

Adrien grinned at them, but he felt guilty that he couldn’t fight the heat. "Hey guys. Listen, I'm sorry, but my father wants us to do a seasonal piece."

"A seasonal piece?" Nino repeated, baffled.

"All four seasons in one day. It's easier for him to judge the abilities of the models and the styles he wants to produce over the next season," Adrien explained.

"That makes sense," Nino said.

"It means we'll be in winter clothes, in this weather," Adrien warned.

"As long as all of us keep drinking we can stay hydrated and be ok," Alya shrugged.

"Especially you Mari, we all know how thirsty you get," Adrien said, calmly.

All eyebrows shot up in alarm. Nino covered his mouth with his hand, Alya bit back a laugh, and Marinette choked.

"You what?!"

Adrien looked confused. "Alya said that-"

Adrien didn’t get to finish his sentence before Marinette was glaring at Alya. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Alya was burst into uproarious laughter until her sides ached and her eyes were full of tears. Even then she couldn’t stop. She couldn’t look at Marinette or Adrien, who were both blushing hard, without laughing again. She dragged Nino down with her. That’s probably why she and Nino got dragged aside to help the props people move things around them, and Adrien and Marinette didn't. Adrien stepped forward, clearing his throat. Marinette had been avoiding him. Now she had nowhere to run to.

As he stepped forward, Alya yelled "Beep beep!"

Marinette leapt back as Alya zoomed past, laying on her stomach, on top of the wheeled fiberglass ice berg like a scooter. she giggled as Alya struck a superhero pose like she was flying. As she passed, Plagg pushed Adrien's shoulder.

"Now's your chance, take it!" Plagg hissed.

Adrien took a deep breath and wandered over to Marinette. "Can we talk?"

Marinette flashed him the best smile she could manage as she sat on the iceberg Alya had just been using as a scooter.

"Sure thing hot stuff. Pull up an iceberg."

Alya skidded another ice berg forward to sit beside the one Marinette was sat on. As she headed off to help Nino with the igloo, she winked at Marinette. Alya and Nino were extremely proud of the progress Marinette had made after recent courting lessons. She and Adrien were closer than ever. Adrien sat down beside her, hesitantly, and watched the wardrobe racks come wheeling back into the room. his shoulders sagged. It looked like they were going to do winter first. In this heat.

"First of all, I'm sorry we're doing a winters scene at the height of summer, I think father wants to see which one will fit the clothes best, I'm not sure he’s thought about health and safety," Adrien said.

"Nah don’t worry I get it. What's on your mind? It's more than just plastic snow, right?" She smirked.

He lost his nerve despite Plagg purring in his ear. "Right... um... actually maybe I should talk to Nino-"

When he tried to stand up and leave, Marinette reached out to take his hand. "Adrien, no, Adrien, hey, if you came to me first there’s a reason, right? Why?"

"Um... um yeah ok."

Reluctantly he sat back down. Her knee knocked against him and for a moment it was all he could focus on.

"What's going on Adrien?" She asked gently.

"Um... what would you do... what would you do if you had this crush on someone for like, ages, like ages, but they finally start liking you back, and you think, maybe you kinda, sorta, don’t like them anymore... what'd you do?"

Her stomach fell. She was in the same situation, knowingly or not, and had no idea what to suggest. "Erm, I don’t really know Adrien, that’s kinda tough."

"I know, I'm such an idiot!" He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

She frowned immediately and reached over to reassure him, "What? Hey, no! No, you’re not an idiot, you’re confused. That's human. No one can expect you to be more than that."

Adrien raised his head from his hands and glanced at her, uncertainly. "You think so?"

"I know so," she promised. "Now this girl, you like her?"

"A lot. she's a really good part- a really good friend," he corrected himself urgently.

"Right, ok, so how long have you liked her?" she asked.

"Since I met her. A year and a bit now."

"Oh so she's someone from school?"

She sounded curious rather than furious or hurt. She _was_ curious rather than furious or hurt. Her recent time spent with Chat Noir was messing up her feelings, even if she couldn’t see it yet.

"I um..." Adrien had no idea, so he shrugged. "no. She was someone I met just before school."

That intrigued Marinette. Her immediate guess was Chloe, but they'd met forever ago. Who could he have met just before school, that he hadn’t mentioned before? She couldn't think of a single person.

"Ok. Um. This girl, when did she start liking you back?" she asked.

"I don’t know. I don’t know if she does, I might be reading too much into this. I've been flirting with her all year, and she started flirting back, but I’ve been thinking about it and she might have actually started months ago. She stopped shooting me down straight and I thought she was just bored of repeating herself. Maybe she started flirting then?" Adrien asked, uncertainly.

"Sounds like she’s not very good if it took you this long to notice her flirting," she chuckled.

"I'm kinda blind," he admitted.

"No sh-" Plagg caught himself before he screamed.

"Ok so when do you think you stopped liking her?" Marinette asked.

Adrien sighed heavily and laid his head in his hands. "I have no idea. I met her before I knew what friends were like. Is it possible I never really like her, and just assumed I did because she was nice to me?"

"Well I guess it’s possible, but I hope that’s not what happened. That's pretty sad," Marinette said softly.

Quietly, Adrien asked, "It is possible though?"

"Here, let’s do a test. Think about how you used to think about her. What'd you feel?" Marinette asked.

Adrien shifted his head onto one arm and thought about it for a moment or two. Marinette waited patiently, confused to find herself eager to know more, to help him. She wasn’t sure why she wasn’t hurt or surprised or jealous at the very least, but she just wasn’t.

"I can’t wait to see her. I'm constantly thinking about her, and hoping she’s thinking of me. I wish I had her number so I could see her photos of things that make me think of her, but I think of her so much all day that her phone would blow up and she'd have to block me."

Marinette's stomach fluxed. Quietly she said, "Sounds nice to have someone thinking of you so often..."

"Depends on how late you go to bed. Sometimes I forget two in the morning is early," Adrien said.

Marinette chuckled, "I know the feeling. Every time I think I'll do a little work on my fashion at midnight, I look up and its suddenly two."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Nino, he'll make me go to bed."

"Nino’s probably the only one of us who gets enough sleep. Alya works on her blog, you on your fashion, and me on my modelling," Adrien said.

"We sound like an insomniac fashion company," Marinette smirked.

"You could call it Night Owls Designs," Adrien smirked.

"Or we could think of something better," Marinette teased.

"Like what?" Adrien smiled.

"I dunno, Nightlife? Nocturnal? Something short and catchy like insomnia? Any of them are better than Night Owls Designs!" Marinette teased.

Adrien laughed and shrugged. "best I could think of. Sorry."

"No, it’s good to see you smile!"

Adrien felt his chest warm and his smile grow affectionate. She was adorable. And when she smiled at him like that, he couldn't help blushing a little. Marinette copied his pose, one hand under her chin, elbow on her knee, so their faces were closer, and smiled a smirk that sparkled in her eyes.

"This girl of yours, what made you realise you don't like her?" she asked, curiously.

"Um..." Adrien lowered his gaze. He still felt bad for making her cry... "I asked her out, and it hurt her more to turn me down than for me to have my heart broken."

"That'll do it," Marinette sighed, "Maybe you just need to take some time and figure out things alone. No one can tell you what’s best to do but you."

"You think?"

"I do."

"Thanks. I'll give it a go..."

Marinette smiled warmly, and Adrien smiled back. Plagg thumped his head against Adrien's shoulder because he _just_ _said_ _that_! Marinette lowered her gaze and looked a little glum. Adrien nudged his knee against hers, playfully. His knee tingled afterwards.

"What about you anyway? You've been sad all day, what's wrong?" he asked.

Marinette opened her mouth to protest but lying to Adrien had never gotten her anywhere before. "I think I hurt my friend, but I miss him, and I wanna say sorry but... it's complicated."

"How complicated? Maybe I can help," he said.

"He’s Chat Noir," Marinette said.

Adrien's heart stopped and his hand fell from his chin. The look of shock in his face was a picture. She seemed mildly amused by this. He cleared his throat.

"So kinda complicated yeah," he agreed.

"A little," she chuckled.

Adrien frowned thoughtfully. He remembered the last time they spent time together was when she said the lessons were over and they couldn't hang out anymore. he'd left feeling bittersweet. Not hurt.

"What'd you do that hurt him then?"

Marinette sighed. Sometimes you had to lie, even to people you don't want to. "That’s complicated to. I don’t think he knows it was actually me but I still feel bad that he got hurt because of it."

"He didn’t know it was you?" Adrien asked slowly.

"Long story," Marinette’s heart beat harder.

Had she just revealed something she shouldn't? Tikki and Marinette both held their breath until he spoke again.

"Can't you just talk to him? Everyone's talking about how close you two are. You're dating him, right?” Adrien asked, to throw her off.

Marinette filled with relief. He didn’t know. "Actually he was helping me with..." She paused. He didn't know anything.

Adrien attempted to look innocently ignorant. "With?"

Marinette's heart beat harder again. There was no use in lying. "With dating skills."

Adrien straightened up in surprise at her opening up. He hadn’t expected an answer. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Sounds dumb now I think about it, but I was really bad at talking to this boy I've got a crush on, so he and Nino and Alya were helping me get over that," she shrugged.

"You went on dates with Chat and Nino and Alya, to go on a date with your crush?" Adrien raised an eyebrow.

Marinette looked away sheepishly and muttered, "I said it was dumb."

"No that's smart!" His hand found her knee. "You found a creative solution to a problem. That’s a valuable skill. Especially for a fashion designer."

She sank back against the ice berg. "Even if it makes your friends upset?"

"Ah. That’s what you lot were doing without me," he said, innocently.

She winced. "Sorry."

"At least I know now," he shrugged. "So what's Chat Noir like?"

"From what I hear you've met him," She said.

His jaw dropped and he stammered, anxiously, "From- from what you hear from whom?"

"Alya."

"Notorious liar!"

"Hey! No I’m not! I might embellish the truth for a story sometimes, but hey, who doesn’t? The unembellished truth is that Chat Noir stood on my balcony and told me you felt left out. How'd he know if you haven't met?" Alya put an arm on her hip and gave him a suspicious look.

Adrien gulped and bowed his head. "Sorry. I didn’t want you to think I'm always busy with celebrities."

"Marinette’s friends with Chat Noir and they both made Jagged Stone's jacket. We don’t look down on people for being celebs," Nino smirked.

"Um, he’s an actual cover girl? He’s way more famous than any of us, so technically we all know at least one celebrity. and chat noir, so two!" Marinette grinned.

"And I know ladybug," Alya smirked smugly.

"And I've got jagged," Marinette agreed.

Alya put her arms around Marinette's shoulders and sneered, "Yeah man, we're way more famous than you!"

Adrien rolled his eyes while the others laughed, but Nino threw an arm around him, and Adrien couldn’t help smiling up at him, affectionately. It was good to see them after such a long holiday. He'd missed them. Nathalie walked up and cleared her throat. Nino let him go, sheepishly. Nathalie ignored them and moved, blankly, to the girls.

"Miss Marinette?"

She waved. "That’s me."

"Follow me this way, please Miss Alya, Mr Agreste would like to speak with you," Nathalie stated.

"With me?" Alya said, surprised.

Nathalie didn’t reply as she turned around, guiding Marinette to the changing room. She threw look over her shoulder, to Alya, who still looked utterly baffled. Alya turned to Adrien, who looked baffled too.

"Adrien what's going on?" Alya asked.

"I don't know. He was interested in your blog, maybe he wants to talk to you about that," Adrien said.

"my blog? Fascinating," Alya was awestruck.

Alya didn’t expect her blog to be as big as it currently was, and now Gabriel wanted to talk to her about it. Things were going better than she expected. Nathalie returned to guide Alya to Gabriel's office while Nino and Adrien were ushered into the boys changing area. Marinette was on her own. Once she was changed, she wandered out onto set, ignored by everyone, talking to Tikki.

"Isn’t this awesome?" Marinette whispered.

"Amazing. Look at all the lights up there, and they’re still bringing some in!" Tikki grinned.

Marinette grinned as she watched more red head lights being set up alongside the light boxes in front of the blue screen she was currently standing across from. The props people were settling up the scene. Ice bergs in the front, an igloo in the back. Marinette rubbed a bead of sweat from her brow. She was already boiling in this outfit. Her attention turned to Tikki who was having to hide in the hood of her jacket, as it had no pockets big enough for her to hide in.

"I’m gonna be changing clothes a lot and it’s going to be so hot under those lights. Can you find somewhere safe to hide? Out of the way?" She asked.

Tikki frowned, disappointed not to be able to join in, close to the action. "Don’t you want me around?"

"I want you to be safe. I don’t wanna risk you getting lost or hurt or hot or caught on camera or-"

"Kwamis can’t be seen through a camera."

Tikki was a little sharp about this, which made Marinette feel bad, but she knew she was doing the right thing, and even Tikki could see it. She wouldn't be able to stand the heat of the insulated pocket on her body as she sweated in the summer heat, added by the coat, and roasted with the studio lights. Marinette was keeping her safe.

"You'll melt Tikki. You can watch from the light riggings, can’t you?" She asked.

"I'll find somewhere," Tikki sighed.

Marinette felt a wave of relief. Now if she passed out from heat stroke, which felt increasingly likely, at least no one would find Tikki.

"Places everyone!" A runner yelled.

"If you get stuck, just mock Chat Noir," Tikki advised.

Marinette frowned. "Chat Noir?"

"Break a leg," Tikki whispered.

Marinette watched her turn into a little pink blob fading into the ceiling, and sighed. "I probably will."

...

Alya prided herself on never allowing herself to be intimidated and having more knowledge of Ladybug than anyone else in the city. Even so she fiddled with the ladybug clip on her phone anxiously as she lingered outside Gabriel’s office door. She wasn’t worried that he was one of the richest and most powerful men in the city, like Marinette was, but he was Adrien’s father, and she didn’t want to be banned from his house like Nino technically was.  
Nathalie smoothed her hair and knocked on the door of the office. Gabriel’s call in response was sharp and hard. More like a bark than a call. Alya gulped. Butterflies were growing in her stomach. Matching butterflies appeared to be dotted around the house, like hidden mickey faces in Disneyland.

“Miss Alya Cesaire to see you, Mr Agreste,” she said.

“Show her in,” He said, dryly.

Nathalie stepped back onto this side of the door, and ushered Alya in. Alya stepped into the office, and her stomach was near her knees. The room was long, and cold, and dwarfed by the huge yellow portrait of a blonde woman with green eyes. she was featured in other portraits around the house, and Adrien had told her she was his mother. Gabriel was sentimental. Somehow that didn’t ease Alya’s nerves. He was looking down at his desk. There was a large, old looking book in front of him. once it had been “borrowed” by Marinette, not that Alya knew that. Gabriel seemed heavily invested in it.

Gabriel didn’t even look up as he beckoned her over. “Come. Sit.”

Alya took a deep breath, raised her chin, and walked like she was Ladybug. Gabriel watched the way she moved. He recognised it from all the time’s he’d had the eyes of an akuma. She walked with purpose, and poise, and, in another life, she would have made an excellent model. He waited until she had reached the edge of his desk and taken a seat, before slowly closing the book. Alya caught a glimpse of a woman dressed in orange, almost fox like, before it shut. Then he folded his arms on top of the cover and raised his head to meet her gaze.

“Miss Cesaire-” he began.

“Call me Alya,” she interrupted.

“ _Alya_ ,” he said, as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. “You run a blog dedicated to Ladybug, this _Lady blog_ is that so?”

“Yes. I believe Adrien is a fan, but that’s hardly surprising,” she shrugged.

“What makes you say that?” he asked, darkly.

“well of all the people I know the only one who is more of a fan of Chat Noir than Ladybug is Marinette,” Alya shrugged.

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

“Fascinating.”

Alya shifted uncomfortably. Gabriel’s gaze bore right through her like lasers. Alya glanced around the room curiously. In here there was still butterflies. Subtle shapes, colourless, almost unnoticeable unless you’re looking for them. Alya felt a niggle of fear in her chest. Adrien rarely ever talked about his father, so they didn’t actually know anything about him. no one did. No journalists. No magazines. Even the chef didn’t know him outside of his pay checks. But he liked butterflies, and he was very, very interested in Ladybug…

“It has come to my attention that you believe that you somehow know more about Ladybug than anyone else in the city,” he said, calmly.

“I do. I’ve had several meetings with her, exclusive interviews, I know everything about her,” Alya said, firmly.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow. “Everything?”

“to an extent,” Alya nodded.

“do you, for instance, know who’s under the mask?” he asked, firmly.

Alya’s mouth twitched. Gabriel noted that. Alya was growing suspicious but trying hard not to. If Adrien’s father turned out to be Hawkmoth… Alya didn’t want him to lose both his parents. He deserved better. And she wasn’t about to betray Ladybug.

“Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell anyone. that’s the kind of secret the city doesn’t need to know,” she said, firmly.

“I’m sorry, I was lead to believe you were a journalist,” he accused.

“I am.”

“then it’s surely your job to pursue the truth for the general public. Discovering just who is defending the city from these akuma attacks is something the city deserves to know. It is something you need to share. That is, if you even know, of course,” he sneered.

Alya knew he was trying to lead her. she wasn’t going to fall for it. she shrugged. “I regret to inform you that I don’t.”

Gabriel’s gaze narrowed. She wasn’t as nervous as his staff, or that little boy that tried to throw Adrien a birthday party. There was something about her that made him think she knew more than she was saying.

“A pity,” he said, calmly.

Alya sat forward, to prove her journalist skills, and turn this interrogation on him. “Why’s that? forgive me, but why are you so concerned with Ladybug’s true identity?”

“Ladybug has saved me and my son several times. I wish to thank her. in person,” he lied, calmly.

After all, he was so used to lying that to him, it was almost exactly the same as being honest. Practice makes perfect and he’d been practicing for years. Alya wasn’t one to back down though. or to believe a word he said.

“She saved Jagged Stone several times too, he wrote and dedicated a song to her. why don’t you try basing a fashion line on her or something. Getting Buggy or something,” She shrugged.

Gabriel tried very hard not to roll his eyes, “How very… creative.”

Alya wasn’t finished yet though. she was far too stubborn to be intimidated. She even went as far as to threaten him right back. “then perhaps you could invite her to the opening of the fashion show. To thank her there. in person. in front of everyone in Paris, and all the reporters, and Adrien. then all of us could see what kind of man you really are."

Gabriel bit back a smirk. She had him sussed. He knew that now. he couldn’t pretend that he didn’t find that impressive. Even his own son hadn’t figured it out. maybe she would make a good journalist after all.

“Yes. A wonderful idea. Perhaps I will use your earrings as an example,” he said, pointedly.

Alya bit back a smirk. “that’d be tricky.”

“and why’s that?”

“I’m not wearing earrings.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened in surprised. Alya lifted her hair to show her ears. she wasn’t wearing earrings. Gabriel tried not to scowl. after all this, when he thought he finally had Ladybug in his grasp, he was wrong. And he’d planted suspicions in the mind of a journalist. All he could hope was that, being a child, no one would believe her.

“I suppose your friends will be waiting for you. go ahead. Hurry. You don’t want to be keep the photographer waiting.”

“but I thought-”

“thank you for your time _Alya,_ I hope you have an interesting day.”

He turned back to his book, and ignored Alya until she stood up, walked out, and shut the door behind her. this could come back to bite him.

...

Someone turned off the main lights so the room was pitch black except for the studios ones. Then Alya opened the main door. A rush of sunlight came streaming in with her. A huffy runner slammed the door shut and ushered her along into the changing area. Alya gave him a dirty look for being snooty. He ignored it. She glanced around. Her eyes met Marinette’s. Marinette was standing on the blue screen, surrounded by lights, staring right at Alya. She looked like a deer in headlights. To ease her nerve, Alya threw her a thumbs up. Marinette frowned. That made her concerned about what she'd said to Gabriel. Something to get Adrien into trouble no doubt. She wouldn’t have meant to. It would be an accident. Her heart was always in the right place. Shame the rest of her wasn’t.

"You’re the only model who changed on time."

The new, irritated, voice made Marinette jump. She turned to see the photographer with a hand on his hip and a scowl on his face.

"We will use you as out main model, since you're the only reliable one," he declared.

Marinette’s eyes widened. "What? No, no, I'm not a real model, Adrien should be the main-"

"Hurry up, we will do some single shots while we wait."

"But I-"

"Go and sit on the ice berg!"

Realising there was no use in fighting, Marinette did what she was told. You know, a surprising thing about fiberglass ice in a summer studio is that they are a lot warmer than you might think. Marinette was not entirely comfortable. The moment that those lights hit her, she felt herself burning.  
She was in a crochet hat with a sand and silver fur bauble on top, that matched the fur that lined the edge of the puffy white jacket's hood. The jacket only came to her waist, and the rest of her white outfit wasn't particular warm, but she didn’t notice that. It was the heat on top that she focused on.

"Just smile, relax, and do exactly as I tell you," the photographer advised.

Marinette nodded. She was still looking like a rabbit in headlights. Worse when he took the first picture and the flash of lights utterly dazzled her. Then the photographer would put her in a new pose following the whole "fun in the snow" theme they were going for. If she couldn’t understand by instructions, he just walked over and moved her like an action figure. After the first few poses a runner started clapping like a metronome. Marinette was irritated by him expecting her to change pose on each clap and freeze in time for the camera to get a photo. But after a few attempts, she got into the swing of things, and even started to enjoy herself.

"Adrien, are you seeing this?" Nino whispered as he peered round the door of the changing room to watch Marinette.

Curious, Adrien followed him, to see Marinette in a fairly normal pose. She had her hood down around her shoulders, so the fluff wrapped around her, her puffy silver waist high jacket zipped up, her hands casually stuffed into her pockets, and a goofy smile as her crochet bobble hat slipped slightly to the side.  
The photographer was crying out praise, and Alya quickly joined in, appearing from the girls changing area, already dressed. Alya was wearing her hair loose, pinned down by fluffy white earmuffs. Her silver scoop neck shirt was topped with a white crochet scarf, but it was all hidden by a grey trench coat that came to her knees. She seemed not to feel the heat as she bounced excitedly, applauding Marinette’s modelling.  
Marinette giggled and threw her head back so she was suddenly back lit from Adrien's angle. He had seen a million marvellous models in his time, but Marinette's attempts took his breath away.

"She's good isn’t she?" Nino grinned.

"She’s amazing!" Adrien breathed.

Nino raised an eyebrow at Adrien. He never took his eyes off her, even when the runner dragged them on set beside her. Nino and Alya smirked. Adrien was smitten.

Adrien had been put in a white coat with a silver fir lined hood, matching Marinette's. His grey jumper had a little zip from his chest to his neck, which was supposed to become a turtle neck, unlike Nino's white jumper, which was a turtle neck. Although Nino also had to wear a grey jacket and bobble hat.

"You ok Adrien?" She asked, concerned by his staring.

"Yeah, yeah, you’re um... you're pretty g-good," he stammered.

Marinette giggled, "Watch your back or you might be out of a job." She tugged his zip playfully.

Alya and Nino shared a look as Adrien's cheeks turned pink and he forgot how to function. They laughed as the photographer ushered them into place. Alya was put near Marinette, kneeling to make a snow ball, while the boys at the back were working together to add more bricks onto the igloo. Alya flashed Marinette an evil smile.

Under her breath, so no one else would hear her, she whispered, "I think that we should get Adrien some water because he is thirsty!"

And Marinette reacted by blushing hard, falling back, and ruining the photo. While Alya laughed, the photographer was less than impressed. He set her back into position and took a dozen or so photos of them in this position. They changed poses, so they were closer or further apart, but their favourite was when the girls were laying on their stomachs in the doorway of the igloo, and the boys leaned against the igloo, either side of them. Adrien's grin never looked more genuine. Partly because he was pleased his friends were there, but partly because Alya kept reaching around to tug Nino's shoelaces undone, so he'd trip on camera.

"Alright, single shots, we'll start with Misère Adrien."

Marinette moved forward to climb out of the igloo but Alya put an arm around her to stop her. She pointed to Nino. Nino took one step forward and crashed to his knees beside the girls. They burst into laughter. He sat up and looked down at his shoes. The laces were knotted. He scowled at him.

"You're gonna regret this!" He warned.

Alya blew a raspberry. She and Marinette climbed out onto the set, and they left Adrien standing on the blue screen alone. They gathered around the light to watch him. Adrien was used to public photo shoots with a lot of people staring at him, but this, them, they made it different. Eagerly watching each new pose, whooping and cat calling until he got self-conscious and stopped.

"Come on Adrien, strut it!" Alya called.

"Strike a pose dude, you look killer!" Nino laughed.

"Go on hot stuff!" Marinette beamed.

Adrien blushed scarlet and pulled his coat hood down over his face. It was too hot to do that but he didn’t care. Marinette was laughing too much to feel bad, even as they were ushered away to change.

"But Nino and me didn’t get our single shots taken yet!" Alya whined.

"One boy and girl each season. You can be next," the runner declared.

With a shove he pushed the girls into the changing room and slammed the door behind them. Alya scowled at the shut door.

She dusted herself down and grumbled, "I really do not like that guy."

"I think the feeling's mutual," Marinette smirked.

Without them there, Adrien gave a half-hearted performance. The photographer was beginning to regret agreeing to work with such amateurs. Still, he was getting paid so it had to be done. The igloo was replaced by a fake tree with a limb that dangled a basic two-person swing with ropes and a plank of wood. they had never been so relieved to be able to take off their clothes. Not that the autumn look was much cooler. Adrien was given a black hoodie with familiar stripes ringing his torso, and white strings on the collar that hung down across his chest. Adrien was put in a greenish brown jacket with a grey jumper and tight, torn skinny jeans. Alya got the best deal with a navy V-neck shirt with a plaid jacket layered on top, and a navy beanie careful styled on the top of her head. Marinette's knitted grey zip up hoodie and reddish brown shirt were all well and good, but the grey fur topped boots with pompoms hanging on her ankles, were a little too big and rubbed on her heels.

"They call them uggs for a reason," Alya muttered.

"Say it louder I don’t think Gabriel heard you," Marinette huffed.

"Oh he heard me," Alya sniggered.

"What'd he want anyway?" Marinette asked.

"Hey Mari, you look amazing!" Adrien grinned.

Alya lowered her voice, "I'll tell you later."

Marinette nodded. They turned around and beamed at the boys, like they weren't talking about anything important.

"Nino you could be a real model!" Marinette smirked.

"Watch out Adrien, I'm gunning for your position!" Nino made a few fake punching jabs in the air to intimidate him.

Adrien sneered. "I'm the son of the designer, I think my job is secure."

"Unless you get ugly," Alya warned.

"Uglier," Nino grinned.

Adrien stammered in surprise while the others laughed, and squeaked out "I am not ugly!"

"Oh way to be humble Adrien! These models! So arrogant," Nino laughed.

Adrien looked to Marinette for help so she put a hand on one hip and said, "Nino's a bit jealous because God was showing off when he created you."

Nino and Alya stopped teasing and turned to stare at her, jaws dropping as they did. Even Adrien blinked in surprise.

Alya grinned. "Wow."

"Burn on me but _damn_ the girls smooth!" Nino laughed.

"Positions!"

The runner clapped to get their attention. The only one who didn’t find that irritating was Adrien. Plagg and Tikki were balancing along the wires like tightropes between the studio lights. Even they found the runner irritating. Tikki insisted he was just doing his job, but Plagg still refused to like him. Alya was the only one allowed to use the swing for her single person shoot, because she refused to move. Adrien and Nino took this opportunity to prank her. But they needed Marinette's help.

"You're not gonna hurt her are you?" Marinette groaned.

"No, no, of course not, she'd kill us!" Adrien laughed.

"We're gonna move the wind machine behind her and blow her away!" Nino beamed.

"That's ridiculous. I'm in. What'd I do?" Marinette grinned.

Alya kept one eye on Marinette as she pulled faces at her from across the room. She was up to something. Alya could tell that much. Just what that was she couldn't help being suspicious about. Keeping a wary eye on her made the photos a little dodgy. Nino and Adrien positioned the fan carefully behind her, which would push the swing across the room. Adrien gave Marinette a thumbs up. She grinned. They waited until the photographer had a couple of pictures of Alya looking nice, and not as suspicious, before Nino leaned over, cranked it up to full blast, and flicked the switch.  
Only the fan was pointing the wrong way.  
Straight towards them.  
Immediately a hurricane of wind threw Nino and Adrien backwards, off balance, so they had to struggle to stay upright. Alya's hair bounced as she took hold of both ropes and leaned forward to see the boys slam into the ground. She looked over at Marinette who’s mouth was gaping as she failed not to smile. When their eyes met, both girls exploded into a fit of laughter that made Alya have to push her hat back down. Her reaction was so genuine the pictures were beautiful portraits. One where she was covering her laughing mouth with one hand, pulling her hat down with the other, leaning forward to laugh which made her eyes sparkle, ended up framed on Nino's bedroom desk. Unfortunately on the camera it was immediately followed by her losing her grip on the swing and falling backwards off of it.

"ALRIGHT!" The runner shouted, switching off the wind machine, "Can we all take things a little more seriously please?!"

Alya pulled a face at him from a heap on the floor and photographer took a photo. the lights flashed, which alerted everyone in the room when he did. He pointed at Marinette.

"You please. On the swing with the girl. You two-" he pointed at Adrien as he helped Nino to his feet, so Adrien snatched his hands back and Nino crashed back to the ground. "You two push them."

"Can do," Nino raised his hand from the ground to show he was ok. The photographer didn't care.

The boys were positioned behind the girls, so they looked as though they were about to push the swing. The girls were supposed to be laughing together, while holding onto the ropes and looking towards the camera. For a few photos, they were. Then Nino glanced at Adrien and waggled his eyebrows. Adrien grinned back at him. At the same time, they shoved the swing as hard as they could. Alya yelped as she was thrown from the swing and crashed to the floor. Marinette screamed as she clung onto the rope and her legs flapped.  
Tikki slipped from the wire when she jumped at least scream. Plagg darted forward and caught her arm, clinging onto the wire himself. They dangled there for a moment, and Tikki looked up at Plagg.

"My hero," she said.

"I just like hanging out with you," Plagg smirked.

Tikki giggled. Plagg heaved himself up, and dragged her up behind him. They sat on the pole that held together the studio lights for a moment, letting their frantic heart beats slowly return to normal.

"I want the happy couples! Happy couples! You two on the swing, you two on the floor!"

Nino and Alya had no issue sitting practically on top of each other on the swing, with Nino's jacket wrapped around the both of them. The close up shot of them was great. Marinette and Adrien however, kept being adjusted. First he was supposed to let her sit in his lap so their legs tangled and her head was against his shoulder. Then they couldn't see his clothes because she masked him, so he was supposed to kneel up and lay his arms over her shoulders, and rest his chin on her head, but his hand brushed against her breast and neither could look at each other, let alone stop being scarlet. That mortified blush was even hotter under these lights. The photographer didn’t help with the final pose his chose.  
Adrien had to sit cross legged on the floor, with his arms out behind him for support. Marinette had to lay flat on her back across the floor with  her foot behind the other knee, so her shoe was visible. And her head was in his lap. Off set Alya wolf whistled at them. That didn’t help the blush. Then, in the back of her mind (or being screamed from the studio lights above them) she heard Tikki yelling:

"channel Chat Mari! Channel chat!"

Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As soon as she started mocking Chat Noir she relaxed. But she relaxed against Adrien's lap. He blushed deeper.

"This is a nice angle. The view is beautiful," Marinette commented.

"Y-you what?" Adrien stammered.

"Oh yeah, looking up your nose, and at the ceiling past the plastic tree and the studio lights that are burning my retina, this is the view I dream about," she smirked.

Adrien laughed so suddenly and so brightly that for a moment they looked like a genuine happy couple. The flashes of light let them know of the photographer’s approval.

Finally they were allowed to wear summery clothes. To add to the realism of the summer theme, the makeup and hair girls were brought in. Which was delightful, because after wearing hot clothes in blistering heat, the smell was beginning to gather strength that would soon be overpowering, and they had the intelligence to bring perfumes. The summer theme, they discovered, was floral. Each of them had some kind of flower on them.  
Marinette got off lightly. She got a white sleeveless shirt that fell from her neck to her waist following her curves, where it met a knee length hoop skirt, separated by a black ribbon as a belt that had white daisies printed all along it. A matching black hat was wide enough to cover both of her shoulders, and had a white daisy in the hem. She also had to face the wrath of the wind machine that wanted to take off her hat, and mess up her now free flowing hair. Her hair swept behind her face, and she held down her hat with one hand, and her skirt with the other, which made for a strangely Monroe photo.  
Alya looked similar. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail that rested on the daisy embroidered collar of her cute pale blue shirt. The three buttons on her chest were also daisies. She was given brown sunglasses, and black hot pants with turned up legs.  
The boy’s outfits were wildly different. Adrien got a loose fitting black shirt, with a deep green jacket that matched his eyes, and a pearl green tie covered in forget-me-nots, and a black messenger bag carefully draped across him like a sash. Nino got a pale yellow vest shirt with a lotus flower on the chest, green baggy sweat pants, and a matching green sun cap. He felt most comfortable, which put the rest of them at ease.

"Flower power is real," Nino grinned.

He put his arm on Adrien to lean on him with a smirk. Marinette was standing on his other side, trying to stop her hat flapping onto her eyes. Alya smirked. They were in a line. She couldn't resist.

"Catch me!"

Alya threw herself forward for them to catch. Marinette stepped back quickly to escape. She knew what Alya was like. Nino did too and immediately moved to catch her, but prepared to hit the ground. Adrien was used to Ladybug dropping off buildings and falling from her wire for him to catch her. Alya was presently surprised to find herself being held upright between Nino and Adrien.

"Nice catch," Marinette laughed. She stepped forward into the gap between Nino and Adrien. Marinette leaned against Adrien, and gave Alya an amused look. "Nice throw. Very chat noir move."

Alya grinned at her, and purred, "You like?'

"I love," Marinette smirked, and leaned forward to boop Alya's nose flirtatiously.

Nino and Adrien shared a look as Adrien's ears turned pink. There was a blinding flash that took them by such surprised that they sent Alya crashing to the floor. Marinette howled with laughter and pulled her to her feet.

"Ok, its summer, it’s hot, you’re having fun, show me!" The photographer yelled, "come on, come on be excited for the beach! There’s ice cream! Yes! Yes! But - oh no! You dropped the ice cream! Show me sad. Sadder. Sadder! THATS IT! Excellent, excellent!"

Marinette's hat flapped over her eyes as she moved, so she had to lift the curve out of her eyes with her arm. The photographer loved it. The bored huff as she pushed her hat back into place again flapped her hair and made the photo glorious. Each time she reached for her hat, he fixed the camera on her. The boys went back to back like a cliché buddy cop movie, which made the girls giggle uproariously. Adrien didn’t have friends who would join in with his clichés before, so he didn’t care if they mocked him for it. He was shameless when it came to making sure Nino knew he appreciated him.

"Misère Adrien, can you lift Madam Alya?" He asked.

If Chat could, Adrien could. "I could, how?"

"Lift her onto your back, like a pig."

"That's not... anyway," Alya said. She wandered over to him, and with her hands on his shoulders, she warned, "Do not drop me!"

Adrien smirked and bounced her up onto his back. She linked her arms around him in alarm. The jerky movement made Nino step forward which knocked Marinette and her hat fell off.

"My hat!" She gasped.

She bent down to get it, and Nino tripped over her, which sent him flying into Adrien, who lost his balance, and all four ended up in a heap on the floor.

"All praise Paris's mighty heroes," Plagg said, sarcastically.

Marinette was first to her feet. She stole Nino's hat to teach him a lesson. Then she pressed a finger to her lips to tell the photographer to keep it secret. The blinding flash gave her away.

Nino huffed. "You take my hat, I take yours!"

Nino grabbed Marinette’s hat and pulled it down over his head, defiantly. The daisy flapped down over his face and made Alya giggle. Marinette curled up the edge of the hat to see his face underneath.

"Looking good pretty boy," she teased.

"Not as good as her," Nino nodded at Alya.

Alya tapped Nino's hat that sent it flapping back down into his face again. The daisy booped his nose. Alya giggled. Nino grinned at her. The runner huffed, took each hat, and returned them to the right model.

"Don't mess with the perfection the wardrobe department have spent so long crafting," he warned.

They were ushered off set so the "professional" could show them how it was done. He was put in the spotlight to do what he did best. Pose after pose after pose. It was like watching someone dance in time frames. At one point he put one arm across his chest, another to his chin, and raised one finger to the corner of his eye.

When he did, Alya found herself putting on her best Emperor Palpatine impression to say, "Oh, I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive."

Nino and Marinette snorted, which won them glares from Adrien. He tried to return to the pose when they quietened. He should have known it wouldn’t last. Nino elbowed Marinette.

In a tone, not exactly a whisper, but pretending to be, he said, "That's his thinking face."

She echoed his tone, "Shame we don’t see it more often."

Adrien snapped upright to stare at her like a cat that had been asked if it was aware it was a cat. The photographer raised an eyebrow.

"You. fiery blue haired girl. come here," he ordered.

Marinette yelped when she was singled out. She glanced back at Nino and Alya who gave her a look like she was falling to her doom and there was nothing they could do to help. She wandered over to the photographer and looked up at him, her eyes wide and shining under the rim of her daisy hat, which made her look unbelievably innocent. Completely the opposite of the bright, teasing, flirty, firecracker that she was behaving as around her friends. Tikki leaned forward to try and eavesdrop. Plagg pulled her back.

"If you can’t even stand on a wire don’t try to hang off it," Plagg advised.

Tikki took his advice. She hovered behind the light standing beside the photographer, where no one would see her. From here she could hear perfectly. Plagg rolled his eyes, but smiled to himself. She was just as stubborn as he remembered.

"You make the boy shy," the photographer declared.

"Um, I don’t mean to," she apologised.

"This boy is the son of the most powerful man in the city. I never see him shy. You make him shy. I want to use it," The photographer stated.

"U-use it?" Marinette stammered.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Just go over there and whatever it is you are doing that makes him stop talking!"

Marinette took an anxious step back, and she heard Tikki hiss at her. "Just channel Chat! You got this girl!"

Marinette gulped, but the photographer ushered her forward towards Adrien. Her hands went clammy and her knees buckled. In her mind all she could hear was _chanelchatchanelchatchanelchatchanelchat_ which didn’t much help. She shut her eyes nervously and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"You ok Mari?" Adrien asked, concerned.

Marinette swallowed back the butterflies, opened her eyes, and imagined herself with a long black tail, fluffy black eyes, and a mask across her eyes.

"I'm better than ok. I'm _purrfect_."

Adrien gulped. Nino and Alya's jaws dropped. Tikki grinned. She whizzed back up to Plagg, who smirked at her in approval.

"Sly," he smiled.

"Learned from the best," she giggled.

It was like Chat was whispering in her ear as she circled him. He tensed up which urged her on, until she ended up with a hand on his shoulder, and an idea in her head. Marinette glanced at the photographer. He nodded, encouragingly. Marinette gulped. She took off her hat, and turned him to face her. Then she lifted her hat again, so the black circle hid their faces. She reached up as if to kiss him, and hooked her free hand around his neck. Adrien forgot how to function as she was close enough to kiss him, but didn’t.

"Put your hand on my waist," she said.

"What?" He squeaked.

"Put your hand here."

she moved his hand gently so it rested on her hip, towards the camera, and then rested her own hand back against his neck to stabilise herself. Alya wolf whistled, thrilled beyond belief at this interaction.

"W-w-what’s going on?" He stammered.

"The photographer keeps saying he wants coupley pictures. And he told me to make you look shy," she explained.

He was flamingo pink now. "H-how did you know this would work?"

"I'm being Chat Noir. He tends to make people shy," she giggled.

"I-I w-wouldn’t know - can I move my hand yet?" He asked urgently.

"PERFECT! NOW WE MOVE ON TO SPRING!"

She giggled. "I guess so."

Adrien snatched his hand away from her waist. Marinette was enjoying channelling Chat Noir. She was beginning to understand why he flirted so much. It was so much fun! Marinette brushed her hat across Adrien's cheek and left it on his head with a giggle before skipping off towards a howling Alya, which made her skirt bounce around her legs.  
Adrien stared at her as she walked away. His cheeks were red, his eyes were wide, his jaw was dropped, his hands were clammy, his heart was pounding and he couldn't feel his legs. It took three flashes from the photographer's lights for Adrien to snap out of it. It didn't last long. Spring's theme was butterflies. The moment he saw Marinette's outfit, he was gone again.

Gabriel was insanely on the nose with these designs and Alya, already suspicious from their earlier conversation, was further convinced he was Hawkmoth. It seemed obvious. So obvious no one noticed. If Gabriel was Hawkmoth, why would he draw attention to himself by creating an array of clothes so clearly themed around him? That would be arrogant and suspicious. Just arrogant and suspicious enough to put him at the bottom of the suspects list.  
The man was a genius.  
And evil genius.  
Alya was deeply annoyed that not only was she dressed as a henchman, she adored the way it looked, felt and fit. She loved the outfit so much she felt like she was betraying ladybug to wear it. The best part was that, to prove it was a unisex outfit, Nino matched.

Black and purple henchmen outfits. She had a purple butterfly draped around her waist like a skirt, and black leggings underneath. Her jacket hugged her comfortably, but was sleeveless. Instead of sleeves, she had long fingerless purple gloves with white butterflies on the hem. The hair department had brushed volume into her hair and buttoned in shiny purple butterflies. Nino had purple butterflies down the stitching of his black trousers, and a black blazer with silk purple lining. He buttoned up the blazer to his purple ascot.

"Just pretend you're a secret agent, actually working with ladybug to gather Intel on Hawkmoth so she can bring her down!" Nino beamed encouragingly.

"But I'd have to pretend to work _with_ him. The man who turned me into a WiFi queen who almost revealed Ladybug to everyone!" Alya whined.

She dropped her head against his chest, groaning as she did. Nino instinctively wrapped his arms around her, even though she was confusing him.

"But... Alya... you're still trying to reveal Ladybug to everyone... you very nearly achieved your goal. Why's it different because Hawkmoth helped you do it?" He asked.

She didn’t move away but raised her head so her chin was against his chest. " _because_ he’s evil Nino! If it's important to Ladybug I won't tell anyone who she is. As long as _I_ know, I'll be ok. But if I'm working against her... in this..."

"y'know, you could pretend you've been akumatized into it," Nino suggested.

"Against my will?"

"Why not? It’s just a game right?"

"Sure... just a game..."

Alya didn’t wish to concern him with her suspicions. He didn’t ever play along. That’s why she had Marinette. Adrien came wandering out, rolling the sleeves of his plain black shirt up to his elbows. That was hidden behind a purple waist coat shaped like a butterfly with sharp wings, which his purple tie covered in white butterflies was tucked under.

Nino grinned at him. "Looking good dude."

"What's wrong Alya?" Adrien asked, concerned.

"She thinks we look like we support Hawkmoth," Nino explained.

"Don’t be ridiculous, you run the Lady blog. No one thinks you support Hawkmoth," Adrien said.

"Who supports Hawkmoth?" Marinette asked, surprised.

"Aly- AH!" Adrien's eyes widened in alarm as he turned to see Marinette.

From her purple pumps she had black knee length tights which touched the hem of her little black shirt. The tights were covered in butterfly shapes. Her deep purple blazer ran down to her waist, and each pocket flap and the lapels were black. It hugged her to and accentuate her curves. Her gloves were black, her hair was hung over her left shoulder and pinned down by a white butterfly clip which matched the necklace around her collar.

"Hey, we match!" Marinette giggled as she tapped the plastic butterfly in Alya's hair.

Alya's jaw was low against her chest as she took in Marinette's outfit. Gabriel had made her Hawkmoth, and the rest of them her henchmen.

"What's wrong with you three? I know I'm jaw dropping but this is something else!" She giggled.

"You look awesome Mari!" Nino grinned.

"Yeah... awesome..." Alya agreed, unenthusiastically.

Adrien continued staring, wide eyed, jaw gaping.

"Look at him. What a whatsit!" Plagg huffed

"Leave him be, he’s in love," Tikki cooed.

"He doesn’t know that!" Plagg argued.

"He will soon, look at the whatsit!" Tikki laughed.

Marinette giggled at Adrien's dropped jaw. He had yanked as his collar and now his tie was askew. Marinette stepped forward, slithered the tie into her hand, and began to neaten it up and redo it for him.

"You know Adrien, you shouldn't leave your jaw on the floor like that," she said, tucking his tie behind his waistcoat and smoothing it down flat so her hand ran across his chest (she couldn't resist doing it twice even though it made her ears red and her chest heave) "someone might trip."

Marinette booped his nose playfully, and walked away to the photographer as he beckoned her over. Adrien was bright pink as he stared at her, watching her move fluidly around the studio, and giggle like she was purring. Chat Noir was a good look on her. Marinette wasn’t such a great look on him. He was rooted to the floor processing this for two minutes straight.

Nino sniggered, "that boy is smitten."

"Just like all my kittens," Plagg grumbled.

Tikki giggled at the grumpy kwami and snuggled up against him. His ears sharpened and his eyes widened as she nuzzled her antenna against his ears.

"Not just your kittens," she teased.

He melted a little, and would have blushed if he could. He wrapped his tail around her to pull her closer. She could wrap him around her finger easily and she didn’t even have any...

"Alright little butterflies let me see you shine," the photographer declared.

"Bye bye little butterfly," Alya whispered to Marinette.

Marinette covered her mouth with her fingers but her eyes sparkled with laughter. Adrien's cheeks flushed again. "BE CHAT NOIR ABOUT IT!" Plagg yelled.

Tikki gasped and slapped a hand over Plagg's mouth. Adrien blinked up at him in alarm as his stomach hit the floor fearfully . The lights were too dazzling to see him. Only Marinette and he had heard anyway. She thought it was just some runner.

"I am, isn't it purrfect?" Marinette grinned playfully.

"Y-you are?" Adrien stammered, far more flattered than he should have been.

"Sure I am, just check meow-t," she purred and tapped his nose.

Adrien's nose flushed red, along with the rest of his cheeks. Marinette had never made anyone widened their eyes like they had just stopped working before. She curled her fingers and pressed them against her lips, self-consciously. Even she looked surprised by how easy it was to be smooth while pretending to be Chat.

Alya arched an eyebrow, momentarily forgetting her suspicions, "Well this just got interesting."

"How interesting?" Marinette said.

"Well, pretty kitty, you're _very_ interesting," Alya purred.

"So are you, foxy lady," Marinette flirted back.

"Err, we have things to do," Adrien said, feeling far too hot under the collar right now.

Nino, also feeling a little too hot for comfort, agreed, "Things to do and photos to take."

Marinette glanced back at him, ready for one last flirt before she utterly broke, "I might not be a photographer but I can picture us together."

"That's what he's trying to do," Adrien said.

"Well then, handsome, show me how pretty you smile," Marinette winked.

Adrien gulped, "Alya help!"

"Down girl, this is a family magazine!" Alya said, clapping as if dealing with a dog.

Marinette threw her head back and laughed loudly, "No it's _not_!"

Just last month it showed so much skin that it was difficult to pick it out from certain other less appropriate magazines.

"Alright but it's not an _adult_ magazine, so reel it in a little," Alya urged.

"I wanna reel something in. A real catch," Marinette winked at Adrien.

Adrien choked and Alya burst into laughter so loud that it rumbled through her and shook her bones.

"You're on your own Agreste!" Nino beamed.

"Already, Marinette, I want you here," the photographer called, pointing to a spot on the floor.

"Ooh la la!" Marinette whispered to Alya, who noted her deepening blush too, and smirked. Then Marinette turned to Adrien, "Saved by the bell hey kitty?"

Adrien's heart stopped in utter fear. Did she know? How did she know? What was going on? All he could choke out through was, "K-k-kitty?"

"I'm just teasing! Honestly, you're so easy to tease these days!" Marinette chuckled.

She smiled warmly as she turned away to walk to her mark. The photographer ushered them all in together to make sure everyone was seen clearly, looking the right balance between happy, and hot. This was best achieved by bringing Marinette to the front centre, staring down the lens as she gave the evillest look she could muster, with one arm draped over Alya's shoulder and chest as Alya stood side ways with her back against Marinette, arms folded, staring down the camera. Nino stood sideways with his back against her other arm, and glared at the camera over his glasses, with one arm on his glasses and the other crossed against his chest. Adrien was stood on a stall behind them, with his hands in his pockets and his elbows out to make him look bigger, and his messy hair flicking over his eyes as if so shadow his face. They looked like a gang. One that could take on Hawkmoth, or take over from him. The pictures looked amazing, but they also filled Marinette with a sense of relief that they were on the good side. She wasn't certain anyone could beat this gang of mini Hawkmoths if they were real.  
In their close up shots it became apparent that the girls had a bond deeper than the photographer had imagined. He wasn’t entirely sure how they managed to give off an air of "if-you-mess-with-her-you-mess-with-me-and-its-the-last-thing-you'll-ever-do" but it was more threat than sex, so he decided it was better to split them up. Alya and Adrien were protective enough of one another that the photos were loyal and tough, like best friends, but Marinette and Nino were far too close and their photos looked too much like friends messing around. So they put Marinette and Adrien together.  
Adrien was professional enough to play along, and Marinette was being Chat Noir enough to match his game. Being flirty set him on edge, so he tried to be cattier to counter it. In every single one, they were trying to size each other up to see how she was going to wind him up next. That meant their photos looked like partners in crime who clearly thought they had to keep an eye on one another, suspiciously. They contrasted with Alya and Nino who acted as if they were one person, and trusted each other perfectly as henchmen. The photographer loved it. It ended up with Adrien standing still with his hands in his pockets and a suspicious glint in his eye, as Marinette leaned on his shoulder with her arm, standing almost like a slash as she smirked slyly.

She was close enough that he could feel her heat burn against him. So much so that the heat of the studio lights were like ice on his blazing skin at her touch. When she looked at him like that, showing off the flirty sly side of her, his heart beat harder. There was no way she was just being Chat. This was _her_. Somewhere in her, was this flirty fun teasing goddess, which made Adrien's chest tight. Now Adrien was finding it a little difficult to breathe.  
Fortunately for him this was the last one of the day, and afterwards when everyone else was back in their clothes, Marinette lost the spark that mocking Chat gave her, and went back to being too shy to look him in the eye. Now it was late and the sky was being painted gold as the sun lazily slunk away, which made them realise they'd been working hard for hours without a food break. They were starving.

"We're going to get a pizza, wanna come?" Alya grinned at Adrien.

Before he could answer, Nathalie interrupted. "Adrien is on a strict diet and pizza is not included in it."

"They have salads too," Alya insisted.

"Come on he’s worked hard all day, he deserves a break! Just for an hour and I swear we'll bring him back in one piece," Nino urged.

"I can have a word with Mr Agreste if you'd think it'll help," there was a hint of venom in Alya tone that made Nathalie focus a hard glare on her for a moment, before Adrien took her attention.

"Please Nathalie? Just an hour?" He asked, pleadingly.

There was a long pause, and Nathalie's expression never changed from the blank stare she wore constantly.

"One hour. You have a fitting in an hour and a half anyway, so you'd better be back on schedule!" She warned.

Adrien beamed at her as his friends broke into grins of delight. "You’re the greatest Nathalie!"

Natalie's expression still didn't change. "You're excused."

Quickly, before she could change her mind or Gabriel could stop them, they bundled towards the door. Adrien was gone so quick he forgot about his kwami. Marinette whistled and opened her bag as she dashed out the door. Staying too high to be seen, Tikki dove into Marinette's bag with Plagg seconds behind. Marinette didn’t notice the extra weight. Plagg figured he could climb into Adrien’s jacket in the pizza place. Anything for a little more time with Tikki.

They had to switch quick though because while sitting on the table with his friends, Adrien tried to share a pizza slice with Plagg, and panicked when he couldn't find him. When he appeared on Adrien's lap seconds later, he sighed with relief.

"Don't do that!" He whispered and scratched Plagg behind the ear.

Plagg stuffed the pizza into his mouth greedily. He was _starving_. Tikki, across the table on Marinette's knee, giggled as she watched him. Plagg grinned. He did like that giggle. Tikki was politer as she thanked Marinette for the slice that practically dwarfed her, and starting nibbling at it. Plagg frowned. Tikki got more than him. That wasn't fair! Plagg pawed at Adrien’s shirt. He wasn’t too proud to beg. Adrien batted him away, with laughing at some joke Alya had made. Plagg pouted. Tikki laughed again.

"Wanna share?" She offered.

Plagg grinned at her and fluttered over. She broke the pizza in half, and gave the larger half to Plagg. After all, Marinette lived in a bakery. Tikki never went hungry for long. Plagg purred softly.

"You're too amazing Tikki," he said.

"Dumb cat," she chuckled affectionately.

With a tone of disappointment Nino pointed out they didn't have long before Adrien had to get back. Adrien sighed. He had to try and get rid of the pizza smell and pretend he only had salad. Alya offered him some raspberry body spray.

"Take it, it’s pretty good," Nino advised.

"Mmm! It really is!" Adrien sounded surprised, but smelt of raspberries.

Marinette tucked Tikki into her bag and stood up. "Want us to walk you back?"

"You don't have to, it's not far," Adrien insisted.

Marinette may not have been able to look him in the eye without blushing right now, but Adrien still couldn’t stop thinking about that flirty side of her a costume seemed to bring out. Every time he glanced at her he felt a flicker in his chest zo hard he had to look away.

"Hey, we told that Nathalie we'd get you back, you're not gonna make a liar out of us," Alya warned.

"You also said he'd eat salad and not pizza, you already lied," Nino pointed out.

Alya smirked, slyly. "Did I though? I believe I said salads were available, not that he would eat one."

"You sly dog," Adrien grinned.

"Cunning as a fox," Alya shrugged, modestly.

"Come on then you, let's get you home," Nino said, standing to join Marinette.

Adrien scooped up Plagg and hid him in his jacket. Plagg still smelt of pizza. "Lead the way."

...

Home and safely alone with Plagg, Adrien changes into his pyjamas, but Marinette just couldn't leave his mind.

"Can you believe Marinette?! She acts like Chat Noirs some big flirt and not the hero he is!" He scoffed.

"Oh come on! She's only ever seen Chat Noir flirting. You're the one they call to teach her to flirt! What'd you expect her to see?" Plagg chuckled.

"More than just a flirt!" Adrien argued, overly defensively, "Chat is _charming_! He's a knight! He's her night! If she's his princess she should think he's her knight, knights are brave and daring and charming and more than just - just - just-"

"Flirts?" Plagg offered, smirking.

"Exactly!" Adrien groaned.

Plagg chuckled as Adrien tore at his hair in frustration. He lifted his brush to his hair to tear out the knots she'd put in it while they were messing around. Plagg landed between him and his mirror with a grin.

"But she did it well, didn’t she?" He said.

"Well... yeah... I guess," Adrien stammered.

"She got you flustered," Plagg smirked.

"I didn't realise how good she was, and we were in public! It was embarrassing," Adrien groaned.

"Didn't look embarrassing," Plagg teased.

Adrien tossed down his brush, "Shut up Plagg."

Adrien stood up and wandered over to his bed. The moment he saw the large plush cat she'd given him as a present wrapped around the end of his head he groaned again and turned to walk away. He ended up pacing up and down the room in annoyance, because he couldn’t get her evil flirty smirk out of his mind. Plagg landed on his head, annoying him all over again given that he'd just brushed his hair.

"It shows how much she values Chat though, doesn’t it?" Plagg said.

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "How'd you mean?"

"She was struggling to do everything the photographer wanted so she pretended to be the one person who could calm her nerves in that situation. The one person she wanted to pretend was with her. The one person she could rely on," Plagg said, pointedly.

"Maybe it's just because he’s a hero..." Adrien shrugged uncertainly.

"Well she didn’t pretend to be Ladybug," Plagg said, pointedly.

"They do say imitation is the greatest form of flattery," Adrien said, thoughtfully.

"Then you should be honoured," Plagg grinned.

Adrien stopped pacing back and forth and ended in front of the mirror. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. Plagg watched his reflection as he did. Suddenly an evil smirk cross Adrien's face as he came up with a plan. Plagg's eyes lit up.

"What?" He asked eagerly.

"Maybe Chat should drop by Marinette's room tomorrow, y’know, for practice. Let's see how she likes being flustered," Adrien purred.

"Whatever you say kid," Plagg chuckled warmly. "You should try and get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, right. But first thing tomorrow, before it gets hot, we're dropping by Marinette's to show her how flirty Chat Noir really can be!"

"Sweet dreams, Adrien."

"Night Plagg."

And Adrien's dreams were sweet. Because every one of them contained Marinette's smile. That was one of the sweetest things he could imagine.


End file.
